1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic compositions normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration. More particularly, in one of its aspects, the invention relates to organic compositions, particularly synthetic lubricants and petroleum derived compositions, such as mineral lubricating oils, automotive oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases and other forms of organic compositions normally requiring the presence of anti-rust additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, benzotriazole has been employed in lubricants as a metal deactivator. Benzotraizole maleic anhydride adducts have also been known and are disclosed in "Elisa Shigi and Franca Rocchi," Gass. Chim. Ital. 84, 183 (1955). It is found, however, that these adducts are not effective anti-rust agents inasmuch as they are not oil soluble.